Amaya
Amaya (im Original: Amaya) ist ein Charakter aus Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series. Sie ist eine ehemalige Sklavin, Partnerin von Beskha und die Anführerin einer Gruppe ehemaliger Sklaven in Meereen. In Game of Thrones - A Telltale Games Series Biographie Als Sklaven und Kampfgrubenkämpfer waren Amaya und Beskha sehr erfolgreiche Partner und arbeiteten oft zusammen. Amaya nahm es Beskha übel, als diese ihre Freiheit in den Arenen gewann und glaubte, dass sie von ihr zurückgelassen wurde. Nachdem Meereen jedoch von Daenerys Targaryens Unbefleckten befreit wurde und die Kampfgruben geschlossen wurden, gelangten viele Sklaven in die Freiheit. Einige der ehemaligen Sklaven schlossen sich unter der Führung von Amaya zusammmen. "Ein Nest von Vipern" Amaya tritt erstmals auf, als sie die grausame Exekution ihrer frühreren Sklavenmeister mit ansieht. Asher Forrester und Beskha begeben sich zu ihr, um mit ihr zu verhandeln. Amaya ist zunächst nicht sehr erfreut darüber, Beskha wiederzusehen, und wirft ihr vor sie verraten zu haben, indem sie sich ihre Befreiung erkämpft und sie zurückgelassen hat. Asher lenkt ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und bietet ihr und ihren Kämpfer an, für ihn zu kämpfen. Amaya ist zunächst skeptisch, da sie glaubt, Asher würde sie und ihre Leute für Söldner halten. Nachdem sie allerdings von Ashers Gold gehört oder Beskha sie um eine zweite Chance als ihre Freundin gebeten hat, willigt sie schließlich ein, Asher eine Chance zu geben sich zu beweisen. Zu diesem Zweck lässt sie ihn gegen ihren besten Kämpfer Blutgesang kämpfen. Zuvor lässt sie Asher jedoch - trotz dessen Proteste - sein Schwert abnehmen, da er nur mit den Waffen der Arenakämpfer kämpfen darf. Sie beobachtet den Kampf von ihrem provisorischen Thron aus und als Asher Blutgesang schließlich besiegt, wirft sie ihm sein Schwert zu, womit sie ihn über Blutgesangs Schicksal entscheiden lässt. Sollte Asher sich dazu entscheiden, Blutgesang zu töten oder zu treten, wird sie ihm leicht applaudieren. Sollte Asher Blutgesang die Hand reichen oder ignorieren, werden sie und die anderen Arenakämpfer unbeeindruckt bleiben. So oder so wird sie sich Ashers Rede anhören, wobei sie jedoch keine Miene verzieht, womit zunächst unklar bleibt, ob sie von Ashers Worten bewegt wurde oder nicht. Sie taucht allerdings mit ein paar ihrer besten Arenakämpfer, darunter die Bestie und Blutgesang (Spielerbestimmt), am Hafen auf, um sich Ashers Kampf anzuschließen, wodurch sich zeigt, dass sie von Ashers Worten doch inspiriert wurde. Während dem Hinterhalt am Hafen ist sie ausgesperrt und kann deshalb nur zusehen, wie Asher und sein Bruder Rodrik Forrester von den Whitehills überrannt werden. Sie flieht später mit ihren Leuten, den restlichen Forresters und einem der beiden Brüder. "Der Eisdrache" Im Falle von Rodriks Überleben des Hinterhaltes wird Amaya deutliches Misstrauen gegenüber ihm zeigen, da sie daran zweifelt, das zu bekommen was ihr und ihren Männern in Meereen versprochen wurde. Als in Eisenrath eintreffen denkt sie gar darüber nach die Burg zu plündern und äußert, dass sein Haus zu unvorbereitet für die kommende Schlacht ist. Trotz allen Disputs wird Amaya anschließend einen nächtlichen Überfall auf das Lager der Whitehills durchführen. Während Rodrik und Beshka die Ablenkung nutzen und zusammen nach Ludd Whitehill oder seinem Sohn Gryff Whitehill suchen, um sie zu töten. Als Rodrik zum Treffpunkt zurückkehrt fehlt Beshka, Amaya sagt dazu, dass "Basilisk" auf sich selbst acht geben werde. Später nimmt sie an der Belagerung von Eisenrath teil, wobei sie nach dem Fall von Eisenraths Haupttor von Bogenschützen der Whitehills getötet wird. Wenn Asher den Hinterhalt überlebt, helfen Amaya und die Arenakämpfer ihm und den Forrester-Soldaten eine Gruppe Whitehills zu töten, die sie kurz vor dem Hafen antreffen. Dann kehren sie nach Eisenrath zurück und wohnen dort Ashers Ernennung zum neuen Lord von Haus Forrester bei. Als Lord Whitehill eintrifft und ihnen Rodriks Leiche zusammen mit einer Kapitulationsaufforderung überbringt, will Amaya dass Asher nicht darauf eingeht, damit sie die Whitehills bekämpfen können. Stattdessen entscheiden sich die Forresters Ludd Whitehill auszutricksen, sodass er glaubt gewonnen zu haben, um ihn nach Eisenrath locken und töten zu können. Amaya unterstützt den Plan des jeweiligen Beraters Ludd in der Großen Halle zu überfallen und lehnt Beshkas Vorschlag Ludds Wein zu vergiften ab. Die Entscheidung liegt beim Spieler. Amaya sitzt später mit den Arenakämpfern und den Forresters in der Großen Halle, wo sie den Anschlag auf Ludd Whitehill verüben wollen. Sie und ihre Arenakämpfer werden unabhängig vom Verlauf der Situation die Whitehill-Soldaten angreifen. Sollte Ludd versuchen zu fliehen, macht sie den Weg frei und ermöglicht Asher eine Axt auf ihn zu werfen. In der darauf folgenden Schlacht um Eisenrath fällt sie im Kampf, gestochen von einem Speer und von einem Pfeil getroffen. Auftritte Trivia *Ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild zu Folge stammt sie von den Sommerinseln. Einzelnachweise en:Amaya ru:Амайя Kategorie:Charaktere (Telltale Games) Kategorie:Charaktere (Meereen) Kategorie:Sklaven und Freigelassene Kategorie:Amayas Gruppe Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Haus Forrester